


Virgin

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Talking, Virgin Theo, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo’s a virgin and Liam helps





	Virgin

Saying Theo Raeken grew up sheltered was a bit of an understatement. Theo Raeken didn't grow up sheltered, he grew up caved, as in a literal fucking cave underground with three murderous "parents" in a laboratory.

Childhood was anything but normal for the boy, but at the time, and long after that, he didn't regret it. The doctors promised him power, not a real, normal life, and Theo took it in stride. He didn't want "normal", he wanted strength.

Now he was pushing 19 and had been through hell and back (literally) and was really starting to regret not having a real childhood. One where he had both of his parents, went to school like a regular kid, played with his sister and had vacations with family. He even longed for a regular teenage life, one where he might've played sports and had a girlfriend, gone to parties and not worry about manipulating werewolves and reviving chimeras.

Theo was unabashedly smart and cunning, but socially, there was a lot he just didn't "get." Eveything he knew about life was from the doctors, and that wasn't exactly saying much.

Sometimes, before they left for college, when Scott or Stiles would slip in a word or phrase that he didn't get, he'd just nod and act like he totally wasn't 18 years old and wasn't understanding normal teenage slang.

Most of the pack Theo's age left for college months ago. Theo chose to stay in Beacon Hills, partially because he never actually finished high school, embarassingly, and partially because he had nowhere else to really go.

Luckily, the past events, while they still lingered behind like faded scars, they went fairly unnoticed between the remaining pack members. Corey would on occasion invite Theo to lacrosse games or movie nights, and suprisingly, Mason and Liam seemed rather unaffected by Theo's presence, as if he wasn't an ex-murderer who tried to ruin their lives.

Liam was probably the most friendly towards the older boy at this point. After the events of the ghost riders, the Anuk-ite, and the hunters, a lot of things went unsaid between the two of them. Theo was allowed to stay with Liam on weekends, when he was just too sore and tired to sleep in his truck. Theo, for once in his life, felt like he had achieved some semblance of normality- whatever the hell "normal" was.

Of course, the feeling was fleeting whenever he was reminded that his upbringing was anything but. This became most obvious whenever the four of them would flop down on Liam's couch and play video games and talk about boys and girls. Considering Liam was out-gayed 2 to 1, it was mostly about boys, even though the beta didn't mind in the slightest.

Theo, on the other hand was out-normaled 3 to 1.

\--

The older sat idly at the foot of the couch, watching half-interested at the TV as Pulp Fiction played as background noise. Corey was nuzzled into Mason's neck, the other with his arm slung around the chimera's shoulder. Liam was practically upside-down in the armchair, catching popcorn in his mouth and growling every time it hit his nose.

Liam checked his phone with little excitement, snickering every second or so.

"Bec?" Corey asked, half-lidded eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah, she invited me to the music banquet." Liam said, practically a mumble.

"She's totally into you." Mason hummed. Liam rolled his eyes, tossing a popcorn kernel at his head.

"She is not."

"Yeah, like the smoking-hot captain of the lacrosse team doesn't have girls throwing themselves at his feet." Corey smiled. Mason nudged him forcefully.

"Y'know the level of weird it is when your boyfriend calls your best friend smoking hot?" Mason retorted. Corey laughed and nudged him back.

"You totally agree."

"A bit."

Liam laughed as well, gaze falling back onto his phone.

"Yeah, why focus on Liam when literal adonis is a few feet to our left?" Corey directed his stare to Theo, who had been pretty disengaged from the entire conversation.

"What?" The older said, a confused expression plastered over his face.

"How many guys will you fawn over while I'm in front of you?" Mason snarked, planting a kiss on Corey's cheek. Corey laughed and shoved Mason off of him.

"Depends. But real talk, I can totally see why Theo hasn't chosen to come back to school. He couldn't go anywhere without leaving a trail of broken hearts." Corey laughed. Liam put his phone down and was now listening intently on the discussion. It made Theo nervous.

"You sure it doesn't have to do with all the previous bad shit?" Theo said. They had finally reached a point where they could joke about these things and it didn't make Theo want to crawl under a rock and hide in shame.

"Nah, it's definitely because you're hot." Mason said, raising an eyebrow. Theo had never been ashamed of his physique, but damn if he wasn't going a bit red at all the praise.

Liam hadn't broken his gaze from Theo for the past minute. Theo shuffled awkwardly on the floor, clearing his throat. "Yeah, well. Guess I'm doing everyone a favor."

Liam cocked his head to the side, examining the older chimera with curiosity. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He asked abruptly.

"Or boyfriend." Mason mused, pleased with himself.

Theo took a minute to think about it, before shaking his head. Kissing and feelings didn't really constitute an actual relationship.

"Not into commitment?" Corey asked.

Theo shrugged. "Haven't exactly gotten the chance."

Mason leaned over the couch cushion, stunned. "Seriously? Not even like, a girlfriend when you were 10 or something?" Theo shook his head again.

"Living in an underground laboratory with tortured supernaturals and three evil guardians didn't leave me much time for dating." Theo said, little to no emotion in his voice.

"I, I kinda had a thing with Tracy-"

"Before you killed her?" Corey interjected, and received many stares. "Sorry."

"Yes, before I killed her. And at first it was for selfish reasons, but later I think I really did like Malia." Theo felt weird sharing all of this, but he figured it was all long forgotten enough to talk about. Mason simply nodded.

"So I guess you've just been playing musical beds, huh." Mason asked. Corey snorted at the phrase.

Liam was now staring with unbreaking interest at Theo, and it made the chimera's heart pound in his chest.

"Uh, I.. I didn't really-"

"Are you a virgin?" Liam asked, eyes still not leaving Theo's. Theo swallowed and knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one. Just play it cool.

"Yeah." He responded, trying to pass it off as nonchalant as possible, to which Mason practically choked on his own tongue.

"There's absolutely no way you're serious." Mason gasped.

Corey looked like he wanted to laugh, Mason was simply awestruck. Liam, on the other hand, looked determined.

"Um." Theo looked around the room, as if he was trying to find something to hide behind.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Corey spoke. "It's just, suprising, that's all. You always seem so confident and you're so-"

"Yeah, got that." Theo sighed and the other chimera laughed. Liam bit the inside of his cheek and finally turned away.

\--

Mason and Corey had long left after Corey passed out on the floor and began drooling onto the carpet, Mason practically slinging the boy over his shoulder to his car.

Theo found himself curled up on the couch, jerking his head up every time he stared to get sleepy. Liam stood up and brushed popcorn crumbs off his shirt.

"Just stay here tonight, you're too tired to be driving." Liam stated, offering the chimera a hand up. Theo nodded and took it, cracking his joints and groaning when his neck bent just a bit in the wrong direction. They crawled up the stairs wearily and Liam began throwing the spare blankets he kept for these Theo-related occasions onto the ground next to his bed.

Things between them had been weird since the night's conversation, although Theo had no idea why. Liam just looked at him, stoic and almost angry.

"You're seriously a virgin?" Liam blurted out. Theo's eyes widened and his face went red.

"You'd know if I was lying. Why would I lie about being a virgin?"

Liam shrugged, before flopping onto his bed. Theo was tense. He was a chimera, he couldn't read minds.

"You've atleast... kissed people, right?" Liam questioned. Theo looked offended.

"Duh." Theo narrowed his eyes. "What about you, huh? Are you?"

"Am I what?" Liam lifted his head to meet Theo's gaze. The older male sat at the foot of his bed, leaning forward.

"Are you a virgin?"

Liam laughed and pushed himself onto his elbows. "Absolutely not. I had a girlfriend, remember? A really nice and pretty one that left because you're all batshit crazy?" Theo groaned.

"We. We're all batshit crazy." Theo smugly responded. Liam scooted a bit closer.

"You more than me." The beta said. "Did you have anyone you... y'know... wanted to..."

To Theo, atleast, it was no suprise how he felt about Liam. He was the first face he saw out of hell, the person who contradicted his own words when he saved Theo's life, and the person who made Theo contradict his own words when he saved Liam's life.

No, atleast for Theo, the answer couldn't have been more obvious.

His answer risked him his only friends, and his temporary home, but something about the tension in the way Liam stared at him the entire night made him disregard any inhibitions he had been keeping for the last few months.

"You." Theo uttered, barely a statement, almost a question.

Liam snorted, but Theo could hear his heartbeat stutter at the word.

"Flattering, but I'm seriou-"

"I am serious."

Liam went still, his heart still rattling away in his chest. Theo looked at his eyes, pupils blown, flickering between blue and that haughty yellow.

The beta blushed, leaning back and forth in his own nerves. "You... want to have sex with me?"

When it was said out loud, Theo understood why it was a little bit weird. But if Mason and Corey thought, he was confident, he might as well be confident.

Theo found himself pushing Liam onto his back, gripping at his wrists and rather ungracefully pushing his lips onto Liam's. Liam returned the affection happily, confused, but willing to oblige.

Liam's hands roamed underneath Theo's shirt, nails blunt against his hot skin, while the chimera nipped eagerly at the werewolf's lip. Liam squirmed underneath him, pulling him as close into him as possible, having Theo guide his hands across his chest and onto his waistband.

"I don't want to have sex with you." Theo stated bluntly. Liam looked at him with disgruntled eyes. His hearbeat didn't falter, so must have meant it. Dissapointed, and sad, but not unexpected.

Theo, to his suprise, smiled.

"If I'm going to do anything Liam, I'm going to make love to you."

Liam blushed a beet red, before bringing up his hands to cover his face.

"Oh god, that was the worst thing-" Liam giggled, even though he knew the chimera meant it. Theo smirked and nuzzled into Liam's collarbone, planting open-mouthed kisses along his pulse, feeling the moan catch itself in Liam's throat.

"You liked it." Theo breathed against Liam's skin.

Liam suddenly pushed himself upwards, to have him nestled comfortably in Theo's lap, hands resting on his shoulders, while the chimera rubbed comforting circles into his back.

"And.. you're sure you want this to be me? Because, I mean I kinda always thought that we could maybe be a thing but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries and I'm not sure if I like guys but I like you and-" Theo shoved Liam back down, a laugh resonating through his chest, as the younger could feel it flush against his own chest.

"I only ever wanted it to be you."

"There you go, saying stupid things again-" Liam smiled. Theo continued his path of bites and kisses down the beta's neck, hearing him sigh with content.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Theo mumbled, humor and love tinging his words.

Liam simply looked back with adoration. "With... the sex or with me?" Theo pondered the question.

"Yes?"

Liam brought Theo's lips back up to his, sliding warmly against his smile.

He didn't really like his upbringing, he actually hated how he grew up.

But atleast now he could check off one milestone- several, actually, in his life, and grow a little older.


End file.
